Cinderalla
by GundamAnimeGurl16
Summary: i redid this story so i hope u all like it


In the 30th Century in Tokyo, Japan there was an orphan girl named Star. Her parents had died when she was 2 years old. In a car crash. Now she is a 15 year old girl. And this is her story. Sakura awoke one bright morning and got out of bed and headed down stairs.  
  
"Morning Star, Kero." Said Sakura as she walked into the sitting room.  
"Morning Sakura." They said in unison. Star, Sakura, and Kero have been best friends since Sakura had come to the orphanage.  
"What are you watching?" asked Sakura as she sat down next to Star.  
"The news," Said Kero, as he continued to stare at the TV.  
""this just in.Prince Syaoran of Hong Kong has just arrived in Japan and is to be staying at the Celestial Palace."  
"Wow he's cute." said Sakura and Star as they flashed a picture of the prince on the screen.  
"Oh brother," Said Kero, as he rolled his eyes at them.  
"Everyone please go get ready the parents will be here soon" said Helen, the manager of the orphanage, as she came into the room.  
"Ok" said all the children as they headed off to their rooms. In Sakura and Star's room  
"So do you think that any of us will get adopted today?" asked Kero, as he walked into their room.  
"I don't know, I think we are too old to be adopted." Said Star  
"(Sigh) yeah maybe" said Sakura looking out the window.  
"Come on, lets go." Said Star, as she started walking downstairs.  
"Is everyone ready?" asked Helen  
"Yes."  
"Alright." and with that Helen opened the door. A single woman stepped into the orphanage.  
"Hello." Said Helen, as she bowed to the lady.  
"Good afternoon. My name is Tomoe, and I need 3 teenagers between the ages of 15 and 17 do you have any around that age?"  
"Yes Kero, Sakura, Star come here." Said Helen as the 3 made their way down the stairs, and walked towards Helen and the lady Tomoe.  
"Kero is 15 and Sakura are Star are 16."  
"Good these 3 will do fine, come along." And with that Tomoe had left and Star, Kero, and Sakura Followed After her. When they arrived at the Palace, Tomoe lead them to a small office where a grouchy looking old lady sat looking through papers on her desk.  
"Lynn here are the 3 children you wanted. "  
"Thank you, Tomoe. You may leave us. Please have a seat. Now I need to know what your names are and your age."  
"I'm Kero, 15."  
"I'm Sakura, also 16."  
"Good and you?"  
"I'm Star, 16."  
"Good so you two are the oldest."  
"Yes miss." Kero and Star you both will be working in the kitchens, and Sakura you will be working for Princess Luna."  
"Yes miss." The 3 said in unison.  
"Good Zack will get you to your rooms and get you your uniforms." A young man came into the room and beckoned them to follow him. Star was sitting on her new bed as the Princess walked in.  
"So you're my new maid?"  
"Yes highness." said Sakura, getting up off her bed and bowing to the princess.  
"Fine but I have a few rules that you must follow if you are to stay in this Palace is that clear?"  
"Yes"  
"Good now come its time for dinner."  
  
The next morning, Sakura woke up and got the Princess's Bath ready and opened the curtains.  
"Hey Sakura."  
"Hmmm.Oh Hello Zack what are you doing here?"  
"Could you do me a favor?"  
"Sure."  
"Could you go get the Prince for me? He should be in the Training Area, tell him his mother needs to speak with him. Thanks Bye."  
"BUT..."  
"Umm. excuse me Highness."  
"Yes, can I help you?"  
"Umm.Zack sent me, he said to tell you that your mother needs to talk to you."  
"Thank you."  
"Your welcome." Said Sakura and turned to leave.  
"Hey what's your name?"  
"Umm.Sakura, Sir"  
"Star? Cute name" said Prince Syaoran giving her a sweet smile.  
"Thank you, and good day." Said Sakura with a slight blush and ran out of the room.  
"Where have you been?" asked the Princess, as Sakura came back in the room.  
"Umm.Zack sent me to fetch the Prince for.." (SLAP) How dare you disobey me! After I told you not to go near Prince Syaoran!"  
"I'm sorry" whimpered Sakura as she fell to the ground, as the Princess continued to hit her.  
"I bet you are, now clean up this room and then come down stairs." Said the princess as she slammed the door behind her. The next day Zack asked her to go get the prince for him and before she could refuse he was gone. Again and again when she returned the princess hit her over and over. Then one day she went to fetch the prince he asked her.  
"Why do you have all those bruises?" he asked  
"Umm.well.I.umm.I.fell" said Sakura looking down at her feet.  
"Oh?" Sakura left but what she didn't know was that the Prince told his servant Kay to follow her. Sakura ran all the way back to her room.  
"Oh Gemini why did he have to ask me about the bruises?" Then without waning Princess Luna came in, and continued the ordeal of hitting Sakura. But what she did not know was that Kay had stopped the door from closing all the way and stood in shock at what he was watching. Then ran back to tell the prince what he saw. The next day there was a nock on Sakura's door. Sakura opened her door only to stand in shock as she saw the prince standing at her door.  
"Umm.may I come in?" asked Prince Syaoran.  
"Yes of course your highness." Said Star and stepped aside, as the prince walked in.  
"Why didn't you tell anyone that Princess Luna was hitting you?" said The Prince looking at her.  
"I.I.because she said that if I did she would put me in the dungeon." Said Sakura looking at the floor.  
""That's no reason for not telling anyone. Tell me why was she hitting you?"  
"Because she doesn't want me to be around you."  
"Oh.well I should be going.but I will be back tomorrow." And with that he was gone.  
"I see you have learned your lesson." Said Princess Luna as she walked in the room.  
"Yes Mistress."  
"Good now come along we have a busy day today."  
"Why is that?"  
"Well the Ball Is tonight."  
"Yes miss." That morning they go the princess's dress and other necessities. The next day the Prince came as he said he would and told her that she was to come, stay with him as his maid. Sakura was so shocked that she took what little belongings she had and followed him to her new room. The Prince was then summoned back to Hong Kong because the King had taken ill. The Prince Had Kay Pack his things and Sakura pack her belongings and then they were on their way to Hong Kong. When the arrived they were taken to the palace and the prince went to his father's side. He came back that night and told Kay and Sakura that The King had died, and now he needed to find a bride or his mother was going to pick one for him. But that he did have someone in mind but could not marry her because of her class, he said this looking away from Sakura.  
"Well I think I'll go to bed. Night."  
"Night" said Sakura and Kay.  
"So tell me where are your parents?" asked Kay.  
"Well they are dead. And I don't remember them cause I was 2 when I happened." Said Sakura looking down as Gemini jumped into her lap.  
"Why does your cat have a star on her forehead?"  
"Don't know had it."  
"Oh, well night."  
"Night."  
"That was wired." Said Sakura to Gemini as she got into be. "I wonder why the prince didn't look at me wile we were talking?"  
"Don't know." Said Gemini. "And thank you for not telling him I can talk."  
"No problem." "But tell me why are you hiding from the royal family?"  
"Because I'm here to help you find your place in life."  
"And what do you mean by that?"  
"You'll see"  
"Well night."  
"Night." The next morning Sakura woke up bright and early and got the Prince's bath ready then went and woke him up.  
"Morning Highness."  
"Morning, and how many times do I he to tell you to call me Syaoran, but in public to call me Highness."  
"Sorry Syaoran." After Syaoran got his bath he and Sakura walked down to the Queen's study.  
"There will be a ball tomorrow and at which time you will pick a bride.  
"Yes mother."  
"Now who is this lovely young lady?" asked Yelan looking at Star who blushed.  
"This is Sakura my new maid that I took in at the place in Japan. She was being abused by the Princess." said Syaoran looking at Sakura then at his mother. "Why?"  
"No reason she just reminded me of someone I once knew." "Well get going you have to go get ready for tomorrow."  
"Yes mother." Said Syaoran as he and Sakura stood up and left. The day of the ball was a vary busy day. When Kay asked Sakura if she was going to the ball. She replied with a no and when he asked why she said that he had other things to do. The truth was that she did not want to see the prince with other girls that would be there.  
"Are you sure you don't want to come?" asked Syaoran looking himself over in the mirror.  
"Yes, and you have fun." Said Sakura as she forced herself to smile.  
"Alright see you later to night then." He said as he walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.  
"You know you want to go." Said Gemini as he jumped on the bed beside her.  
"I know but I'm not royalty."  
"Actually.your mother was a Princess and your father a present." Said Gemini looking at her intently.  
"How do you know?"  
"Because I was your mother's advisor. And before she died she told me to watch over you." Said Gemini. "Now you ARE going to the ball." Stated Gemini as she did a summersault in the air and with a bright flash of light landed gracefully on the floor, as a beautiful dress appeared on the bed beside Sakura.  
"Oh my god!" said Sakura looking at the dress.  
"Well put it on and go!"  
"But what if they ask me who I am?"  
"Then say I'm Sakura Li Blackmoon and they will know what to do." Sakura did what she we told, and as she walked down the steps she noticed that Syaoran was staring at her, and was now walking towards her.  
"May I have this dance?" he questioned.  
"Yes."  
"So you really are a Princess?"  
"Yep." As the dance ended they walked out onto the balcony.  
"Sakura." Said Syaoran staring at her intently.  
"Yes?" Said Sakura Shifting nervously under his gaze.  
"Will you be my bride?" asked Syaoran.  
"..Yes." Said Sakura hugging him happily.  
"I love you."  
"And I you" As the night came to an end it was time fro Syaoran to announce his decision.  
"Prince Syaoran. It is time for your decision.  
"I choose Sakura, mother." Said Syaoran taking Sakura's hand and the room erupted in applause the Queen embraced Sakura and welcomed her to the family. Sakura and Syaoran were married tow weeks after that. Kero and Star came to live with them and as for Princess Luna, Syaoran sent her to work in the kitchens..THE END 


End file.
